Nora Visits Max
" " is the fiftieth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 24, 2012 and received 0.143 million viewers. Plot Loren and Eddie enjoy their alone time at the bungalow, and enjoy each other's company. Chloe finds out Loren is staying with Eddie and goes to Adriana to try to sabotage Loren. Phil decides to move out but gets a surprise to find Gus at his door, stabbed. Don is getting suspicious of Adriana. Tyler tries to convince Connor to let him in the movie, but is still left without an answer. Lisa blows up when finding out Melissa wants to find out about Beth. Nora and Max spend time at his club and talk. Extended Plot Max is at his club, talking with one of the employees when Nora shows up, despite saying earlier that she wouldn't come. He lights up when he sees her. Eddie and Loren are sleeping on the couch together when Eddie gets up and goes to the kitchen and grabs his phone to find that Chloe has called him many times. He puts his phone down and goes out for a walk. Eddie's phone rings, waking Loren up. Loren calls for Eddie but she gets no answer. She answers the phone only to find Chloe on the other end. Tyler walks into Rumour, meeting up with Connor. He tells Connor he has dirt on Chloe, but Connor claims he could get dirt on her and Eddie by the internet. Connor asks Tyler if the meeting will be a waste of his time. Beth answers the phone and asks if she is really talking to Lisa. Lisa confirms it, shocking Beth. Beth tells her that she has changed, and wants to see her. Lisa claims that she is only hiding behind her new life and tells her to stay away from Melissa. Melissa and Adam plan to go on a road trip to Beth's house. Mel tells him he's glad that they're going with each other. They try to come up with excuses for their parents, and Mel says she isn't sure but she really wants to find out about Beth. Adriana tells Kim she is pregnant and Kim acts sympathetic. She asks how Adriana is feeling, and she says she is feeling sick to her stomach. Kim admits that Phil has lived past his "bad boy" image. Adriana says she is freaking out, and Don walks in and asks what she is freaking out about. Phil is hiding in his motel looking out the window to see one of Colorado's employee's outside his door. Chloe demands that Loren put Eddie on the phone but Loren says he's unavailable at the moment. Chloe says Eddie is never that far from his phone and Loren says (with a smirk) except when he is in the shower, and hangs up smiling. Chloe looks infuriated and says she is going to kill Loren. She walks into her room and throws her phone. Jackie, looking concerned, asks what is wrong. Chloe tells her that everything is wrong. Tyler tries to convince Connor to let him in the movie, saying that he knows a lot about Chloe that no one else does. Eddie comes back from his walk and sees Loren playing the guitar. He tells her that he thought he saw a shooting star, but jokes that it turned out to be a plane. Eddie senses that Loren isn't feeling good about something, and she admits what she did. She is afraid that Eddie will be mad at her, but he says that Chloe had it coming. He says he hopes she will leave him alone after that. Nora and Max start talking. Nora says that she had a bad day so she went to tell Loren about it, only to realize she wasn't there. Nora admits that she feels Loren is the only one she can really talk to. Max says he feels the same way about Eddie. Mel is in her room kissing Adam, excited about the road trip, saying she feels like she's meeting the Wizard Of Oz. Lisa knocks on the door asking Mel to go to the living room. Mel says for Adam to hide, and stops by the door quietly. Adriana tells her dad she has nothing to do after graduation. Don tells her she is either going to work for him at the clinic or she is going to attend community college. Adriana refuses and says a degree will get her no where. Don tells her that she can enjoy life with Phil and pregnancy for all he cares, and she calls him a sick monster. He leaves and Adriana admits to Kim about her wanting to run away with Phil. She talks about how her mom moves around in Europe and never contacts her, except for the occasional Christmas card in January. She rules out help from her mom. Phil starts packing to move out. Adriana asks Kim for advice. Kim tells her to forget about Loren and her mom, dump Phil and get rid of the baby. Mel screams at her parents wondering what is so wrong with Beth meeting up with them. Lisa says that she shouldn't be around her. Mel, still confused, wonders what is so wrong with Beth. Lisa says the world is complicated, and Mel says she knows, but it wouldn't be bad with some hope, for once. Lisa forbids Mel from contacting her sister, and walks away with Gus. Mel starts to cry. Nora and Max continue talking. Max admits to her that he was the one that convinced Loren to go up to the bungalow to see Eddie. Nora is concerned about Loren and what might happen. Max assures her that they raised two very responsible kids. Eddie tells Loren about seeing dolphins on the walk and makes a joke about seeing a mermaid too, to which she replies that mermaids scare her. He teases her lightly. He talks about going to the bungalow with his parents when he was younger and how they watched 80s movies the whole time. He tells her that he started to write a song that she inspired. He reads her the lines he has so far. Connor and Tyler talk about Eddie and Chloe. Tyler says that he knows that Eddie and Chloe will play the movie out badly considering they aren't too fond of each other with their love-hate relationship. He then says it will save the studio millions of dollars. Connor asks what Tyler wants and Tyler tells him that he wants another meeting with Oz. Chloe says that Loren is going down. Jackie asks if it's worth getting so upset about Loren. Chloe tells her that Loren hi-jacked her life by dating the man she loves and becoming famous. Jackie says due to the fact she's a good musician, she deserves that fame, and she says she should forget about it. Chloe says she is going to get her life back, and starts to the door, but runs into Tyler. Tyler threatens to take her down, but Chloe ignores him. Chloe sits on the couch, and goes on her laptop. Jackie comes up to her and offers she goes back to Fresno, but she laughs and shakes it off. She gets up and Jackie asks where she is going. Chloe says she is getting rid of the people in her way, starting with Loren, and slams the door leaving Jackie very worried. Mel and Adam are kissing, and Mel thanks him for not leaving after all the drama. Adam says he has to go back, but Mel says her family thinks he's gone and asks if he can stay. Adam says he will definitely stay the night. Lisa and Gus talk. Gus says that Lisa can't blame Mel for trying to find Beth. Lisa says that she just wants to put it behind her. Gus reminds her that Mel is a smart girl and will find a way to see Beth soon enough. Lisa gets frustrated and reminds him that they need to focus on Phil, as his case can't be put off. Nora is still talking to Max. She's getting emotional saying that Loren is all grown up and will be gone soon. Max assures her that she will always be in touch with Nora. Loren and Eddie are trying to make something to eat in the kitchen with little supplies. They end up singing in the kitchen and goofing off. The goofing off turns into kissing after Eddie gets honey on Loren's lips. Chloe walks into the restaurant Loren works and walks up to a group of teenage boys. She asks if any of them know Loren Tate and they say they do. Chloe asks if they know if Loren has any enemies and convinces a boy to admit it's Adriana. Chloe walks out smiling. Don walks in the hallway and Adriana calls him. She looks like she's contemplating telling him about her pregnancy, but she instead says goodnight to him, awkwardly. Don asks if anything is wrong, and Adriana says she is fine. He tells her to get some sleep. Phil is still packing his stuff, and looks at Detective Conlee's card, thinking. Lisa is looking through pictures of her and Beth as children, crying. Mel is sleeping on Adam, and Adam is looking at her with admiration, smiling. Nora walks back into her house and sits on the couch, smiling thinking about her night with Max. Max is in his club thinking about Nora as well. Eddie and Loren are making out very passionately on the couch. Chloe knocks on Adriana's door, and Adriana answers it. Chloe asks for Adriana, and Adriana tells her that she is her, and then asks if she is really Eddie's ex-girlfriend. Chloe tells her yes, and Adriana compliments her beauty. Chloe smiles and asks Adriana if she can come in. Adriana asks what the deal is, and Chloe tells her it's about Loren. Gus drives up to Phil's motel, and sees Colorado's employee. Gus tells him to stay away from Phil and punches him in the face. The employee gets up and brutally stabs Gus with a knife then walks away. Gus is left stuttering and stumbling. Phil is on his bed thinking when his dad barges in and falls on Phil's bed. Phil forgets about his problems with his dad and desperately rushes to call 911 while keeping pressure on Gus's wound. The episode ends with a hysterical Phil cradling his dad's head and calling an ambulance. Songs featured Cassidy Ford – You've got this hold on me (20:50 – Eddie and Loren talk about his new song) Tash Phillips – California Eyes (30:00 – Nora & Max at MK) State Line Empire – Into pieces (34:19 - Chloe asks about Loren) Keaton Simons – Other side (35:35 – Montage) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Vince Jolivette as Connor Morgan *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Megan Follows as Beth Bridges *Kelli Goss as Kim Gallery Tylerconnor.png Noravisitsmaxathisclub.png Leddieawwwhowcute.png Beth2.png chloeonthephonewithloren223.png Philgus150.png Madam150.png Kimdonadriana150.png Jackiechloe150.png Gusmellisa.png Eddielorendinner.png Cyler150.png Chloewonderswholorensenemyis.png Adrianameetschloe.png 150 kiss.jpg 150moment.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes